The goal of the Biostatistics and Data Management Core Facility is to provide statistical analytic collaboration and data management support members of the UNC Lineberger Comprehensive Cancer Center. Biostatistical services include research/protocol design and data analysis for clinical trials, and for epidemiologic, cancer prevention and control, and basic science studies. Data management services involve the development, integration, and management of cancer research data, particularly patient-related data. The Core is led by Drs. Michael Schell and Joseph Ibrahim. The Core adds value to the Center by providing critical analytic and data management support to the key research activities of the Cancer Center. Highlights of research supported by the Core include LCCC 9719, a 230-patient multi-center clinical trial of advanced stage lung cancer (PI: Dr. Mark Socinski), and the identification of a target recall rate for mammographers (PI: Dr. Bonnie Yankaskas). Over the past five years, the use of the Facility has grown. During the past year, a data management group has been added to the Facility, and a major database effort has been launched. Future plans for the Core include recruitment of a second full-time faculty biostatistician, further integration of Biostatistics and Statistics faculty on specific research problems requiring specialized expertise, and continued development of an integrated database system.